Forever Young
by cornelia.schuitema
Summary: In this story Sherlock and John are kids and best friends. Their dreams are to become detectives. Sherlock is seven years old and John is nine. They don't want to grow up, but chasing criminals are a dangerous game... A Kid!lock songfic AU where John and Sherlock met as children in contemporary London. I don't own the song or the characters they belongs to Alphaville and BBc


**Forever Young**

**Kid!lock Songfic**

**In this story Sherlock and John are kids and best friends. Their dreams are to become detectives. Sherlock is seven years old and John is nine. They don't want to grow up, but chasing criminals are a dangerous game...**

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while..._

"Sherlock! What are you doing?" John hissed looked up at Sherlock who was climbing the fire escape of the house. "You can't just go into someone's home...get down here!" Sherlock turned around looking at him."Why, I wont break anything...I just want to look, it will be fun...it will be like we are real detectives."

_Heaven can wait ,we're only watching the skies._

"Sherlock! Just because DI Lestrade said that he appreciated your help didn't mean he wanted it...he was being sarcastic!" John and Sherlock was actually chasing a suspect, a serial killer, trough the back alleys of London. Sherlock had told the police how to do their job, and the detective inspector had been sarcastic against him. So now they were chasing the murderer. Or Sherlock was, John just followed him, trying to convince him to go home."What does that even mean? He said that I could help and I am. He is running towards a dead end, we will catch him!"John grabbed Sherlock in the arm and dragged him back. "Have you forgotten that you are seven! He is at least four times your age, and he is a killer. It is dangerous, lets get home..." Sherlock looked him in the eyes, the icy blue found the brown ones, they were filled with excitement ."It wont be dangerous, you know why? Because, no one, no one would expect two children to catch, or even chase a criminal. So we will take him on surprise!" Then he grabbed John's hand and continued to chase after the murderer.

_Hoping for the best but excepting the worst._

As the killer they chased run into the dead end and Sherlock, the clever and at the same time so stupid Sherlock run after him, John only could hope that it wouldn't happened anything. But that was of course a little to much to hope, that man had a pistol, and he had killed before. "Hey! Big guy! There is no need to run, I've called the police and they are on their way here." That was a big lie, Sherlock didn't even have a phone... Even less had he called the police. Just as John run around the corner he heard a gunshot. He turned around the corner and saw Sherlock laying on the ground shivering, clutching his stomach...

_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not..._

John wanted to run to him, but the man was still there... He watched as the man walked back and forth in the alley, clearly beginning to panic. Then the man began to run towards him, and John thought he had been seen but the man just ran past him, continuing down the street.

John ran up to Sherlock who now lay completely still barely conscious. He knelt beside him, putting his hands on Sherlock's, unsure what to do. What should he do...what should he do?

"Sher-Sherlock...please wake up...please..." He shook Sherlock, trying to wake him up..."HELP! PLEASE HELP! Sherlock, p-please wake up...don't, don't die...please Sherlock"

_Let us die young or let us live forever..._

"Please don't die...Sherlock don't...die, please..."Sherlock slowly opened his eyes, looking weakly at John. He was pale, paler than his usual self, breathing short and shallow. " Hello...John...guess you...were right..." He closed his eyes. Drifting into unconsciousness... John shook him, desperate to wake his friend."Sherlock...Sherlock! Don't die...don't die, please . You can not die!"

_We don't have the power but we never say never._

Then, suddenly he heard sirens. They came closer and closer, and after only a minute he heard running feet coming towards him. He looked up from Sherlock, who now barely was breathing, and saw DI Lestrade coming towards him. The DI knelt beside him, pulling his hands away, starting to press down on the wound by himself. John stared at him in silence, tears streamed down his cheeks, which already was red and puffy."Sergeant Donovan, we need that ambulance here. NOW!" The DI cried to a woman who stood behind them. She nodded and left them alone."Will...will he...be alright ...Detective Inspector Lestrade?"John gasped between the sobs. The DI looked at him and nodded."He'll be alright...your friend will soon be taken to hospital and then he will be taken care of. Okay?" John didn't answer, he only nodded.

_Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip. The music's for the sad men._

"Hey, look at me son...what's your name?" It took a while, but eventually John looked up at DI Lestrade."J-John Watson...an-and that's Sh-Sherlock H-olmes..." He heard the sirens getting closer. The ambulance was almost there..."Right John...Sherlock will be alright...The ambulance is soon here..." Sherlock, who had drifted out and in of consciousness the last five minutes opened his eyes weakly and looked up at John." 'lo John...I'm tired...I...think...I'll go 'ome..." Then he closed his eyes and his head slumped down to the side. He draw a weak whimpering breath before he stopped...

_Can you imagine when this race is won? Turn our gold faces into the sun._

"Oh God... Donovan, get John to the car, please..." John felt how the woman grabbed his arms dragging him away from Sherlock, he saw DI Lestrade starting to preform CPR on his friend. He had heard about CPR, that's what you did when somebody was dying...but Sherlock couldn't be dying...he shouldn't be, children didn't die...they shouldn't die... He heard the ambulance stopping behind them, he saw the paramedics run to his friend. Saw how they tried to revive him... Then everything went dark...

_Praising our leaders we're getting in tune...The music's played by the, the madman._

He woke up to a beeping sound, really annoying... He jerked awake. "Sherlock!" He sat up in the bed looking around him, in a chair beside his bed sat the DI. He had been asleep, but at John's scream he woke up."Calm down John...Sherlock is alright, look!"he pointed to the bed beside John's."He's sleeping now, but he'll be alright. Your parents should be here any minute..." Sherlock looked so pale in the bed, and so small... attached to him was a machine of some kind. DI Lestrade saw him looking at it."The machine shows us how his heart is beating, so we know that he is alright...I will just go check if your parents are here, I'll be back in a minute. As the DI left, John climbed out of his bed, and slowly went to Sherlock's. Then he climbed up in it and lay down beside his friend. Sherlock slowly opened one eye and looked at him." 'ello John...I'm still gonna be...a detective you know..."He closed his eye again, starting to fall asleep. "You're completely mad Sherlock" John smiled, slowly falling asleep he too."I know...but that's what you like about me...right...?" As DI Lestrade came back to the room the both of them were sleeping, curled up next to each other in the hospital bed.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever or never. _

DI Lestrade smiled and went to sit down next to the bed again, their parents hadn't yet arrived and he didn't want to leave them alone. They looked so innocent, sleeping in the big hospital bed.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever young._

He felt bad for what had happened to Sherlock. The boy had come to him early that morning and said that he new who the killer was. He had said something about a gun and a false alibi. But Lestrade had been busy, and had ignored him. When he had arrived at the shooting scene, and saw that the same boy he had ignored had been shot by the killer ha had almost passed out in shock, he had become angry too. What sick kind of human shoots a seven year old boy? They had caught the man later, and the kid had been right. The boy was so young, and yet so bright. It was a game to him.

_Some are like water, some are like the heat. Some are a melody and some are the beat._

They were a funny pair, those young boys. So unlike each other. Sherlock, was even as he was the youngest, longer than John. Tall and slender. John was the opposite, short and more sharp than his friend. Sherlock had long dark, almost black curly hair and John's hair was short straight and blonde. Sherlock's eyes was bright blue, almost grey in colour. John's were brown. Ever as Sherlock was younger than John he looked older, or at least the same age, with his high cheek bones and slim body. They were so young, unaware about how dangerous the world could be, it was a game for them, and London was their playground.

_Sooner or later they all will be gone . Why don't they stay young._

He hoped that they would stay like that, that they would live long, and continue to play. They needed that time, needed the time when everything could be a game, if you only wanted it to. Before everything became too childish, before they grow old and began to grow apart... It would be easy if they could stay like that...

_It's so hard to get old without a cause. I don't want to perish like a fading horse._

DI Lestrade didn't remember falling to sleep, but he was waken up as the boys talked to each other.

"I'll become a detective when I grow up...but not like the DI...I want to be a pirate detective..." He smiled at Sherlock's words, a pirate detective..."Free to do whatever I want...without rules..." He looked at the boys, John were sitting next to Sherlock who lay on the bed."I would like to be a doctor." John stated."Good...you could be my doctor...and help me on cases"

_Youth is like diamonds in the sun. And diamonds are forever._

"But...most of all...I don't want to become a grown-up, it seems dull..."Lestrade chuckled silently at Sherlock's statement. Yes, sometimes it was dull to be a grown-up."I want to be like Peter Pan ...never to grow-up..." The boys giggled and looked at each other, in a way only they could understand. It was like they talked with each other, actually they were as Sherlock had learned John morse code.

_So many adventures couldn't happen today. So many songs we forgot to play. So many dreams are swinging out of the blue._

"I think we should, go to Neverland...only us..." Sherlock said excited, looking at John with a twinkle in his eyes."Chasing after pirates...exploring the sea..." Then he heard the boys parents coming into the room and he left listening to the happy families.

_We let them come true..._

Almost four weeks later he was walking trough Hyde Park when he heard giggling from a tree above him. He looked up, there was John and Sherlock. Dressed like pirates. "Hello John and Sherlock! What are you doing up there?" They looked down at him, still giggling."We're going to Neverland!" Sherlock whispered to him."We are chasing after captain Hook, he has kidnapped princess Tiger lilly and we'll capture him!"

_Forever young, I want to be forever young.  
Do you really want to live forever, forever or never.  
Forever young, I want to be forever young.  
Do you really want to live forever forever or never.  
Forever young, I want to be forever young.  
Do you really want to live forever, forever forever..._

**I felt really bad writing this, first I was going to write a happy fic, without whump. But I guess like SherlockWhump way to much! But I hope you like anyway. **


End file.
